That Butler, Forgotten
by StormyAlien
Summary: Sebastian is always calm and composed within the Phantomhive household, but what will he do when his beloved young master forgets him? Ciel, the heart of it all, is left struggling to remember his gruesome life up until the accident. Later lemon. CielxSeb
1. Composed

**My first fanfiction I decided to upload~ :'3 Rated M for later chapters. *Cough*Lemon*Cough* ;D Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, never have, never will.**

* * *

"Young master, straighten your back. It looks highly slack for a person with your status." The Earl rolled his visible eye, pushing himself up in the saddle and correcting his posture as a result. It had to be the fiftieth time he'd repeated those actions that afternoon, always slipping down the leather beneath him due to his weak legs.

"Sebastian, please stop speaking. You're scaring the horse," Ciel slipped out icily, casting a royal blue glare towards his butler that stood central to the arena. Honestly, he had no clue why the demon had bothered accompanying him during his lesson, hadn't he better things to do with his time? A small bobbing head of golden blonde jumped up a ways distance behind him as Elizabeth climbed on the wooden fence, waving frantically at her fiancé who rode her black stallion quite gracefully. She smiled, keeping quiet as not to interrupt, swinging herself blithely on the wooden structure dividing her from her lover.

The young Phantomhive sighed, tugging on the reigns and consequently pulling the horse into a halt. "I've had enough. I'm growing weary of going in circles," he announced matter-of-factly, unclipping the security beneath his chin. Elizabeth beamed at this news, hopping down from the fence, running to wait for him at the gate to the outdoor arena. She watched as Sebastian strode forward, looking as placid as ever when he offered his hand to the Earl.

"You did well today, young master," the butler concluded, taking Ciel's helmet. A dark eye shot to the hand, nostrils flared in fear, a swerve of a sleek, mammal body alerting the trio. His hand had gotten too close. The stallion whinnied uncomfortably, dancing away from Sebastian, tossing its raven black mane as if warning him back. Ciel reached out a hand to the muscular neck, his fingertips barely coming within a breadth of the silky fur before he was jerked back.

A petite body lurched, tossed effortlessly over the stallion's back. A girl's terrified scream. A repellent crack. A secure pair of arms caging the limp body.

_Everything was clad in black, decorated with crimson splatters._


	2. Faltered

Hushed chatter engulfed weary senses, the smallest ray of light escaping the capture behind red drapes, kissing his face. Welcoming warmth flooded over his body, layers of sheets placed over a frail, boyish body. His lids fluttered open, but he only found the world through the right one, blinking out at a rather crowded and complex room.

Slurred words escaped thin pale lips, piling out into pure nonsense in his perplexed state of mind and body. The conversation ceased to a deafening silence before building into something chaotically loud. He flinched, slumping down into the depths of the sheets, his face burying in the supple confines of the pillows. These particular actions killed the unforgiving words once again, one slightly more commanding voice speaking out in the foreground.

"Young master? How are you feeling?" It sounded genuinely worried, sewn with a rigidly composed mask that was all too easy to succumb to.

"...Master?" the house head muttered incoherently, shying away from the sunlight to better view the speakers around him. There was a stifled silence before a higher, more feminine voice spoke out.

"Young master, you were kicked by Lady Elizabeth's horse!" Ciel grunted, looking over the gardener leisurely.

"...Who's?" he garbled once again, bringing a hand to lie over his face. His hand bumped something hard and smooth, wringing out a confused double take as he prodded the area again. Oh, that thing blocking his vision. Slender fingers slipped beneath the patch, loosening the ties around his head to some relief. Before a hand pressed it back in place.

"Young master, what do you think you're doing?" A seductively low voice cooed, burgundy eyes calmly locking with the boy's single blue one. Ciel's face was clearly startled by this response, but through his drowning bewilderment, something in this man's face clocked something deep down. Something dark, forbidden, concealed in the blackest of blacks spoke in the very depths of the boy's mind, but it was infuriatingly unreachable.

The servants of the household watched as the young earl dragged himself upright, blinking away his dizzy portrait of the butler and placing a hand on either side of the perfectly carved face. "Young Master?" Sebastian started, arching an elegant brow as he was pulled closer, blinking when his forehead pressed to the other. They shared a silence between them, intrigued by Ciel's once wonderfully composed face that had been manipulated into utter calamity.

"Who are you?" the Phantomhive ground out, nuzzling his head under Sebastian's neck, staring at the silver pin attached to his breast. A slender finger outlined the strange surface of his own family crest, a gruff voice from the back of the room stealing his gaze. By the old man's side stood a young blonde girl, her eyes puffy from obvious crying, clinging childishly to the older butler's sleeve.

"Pardon me, young master," Tanaka began slowly, having stood unnoticed by the door for a fair time during the commotion. "Do you recall what happened at Lady Elizabeth's manor?" The girl hiccupped, bleary emerald eyes pinned on her fiancé who only glanced her looks now and then, his attention all over the place. Ciel didn't respond, not even as a feminine voice shrieked out with a young teen's, their fingers pointed at what seemed to be Sebastian's chest. The butler clad in black frowned, pushing the warm body away from his carefully, eyeing the material grimly. A crimson patch had seeped into the rich fabric, initial confusion quickly cleared as his young master swayed in his hold. Through the bandage around his crown spilled forth a deal more blood that had already been dealt with numerous times since the incident.

Ciel's sapphire eye darted to various objects close to him, trying insanely hard to keep his eye open. The room twisted, falling to darker palette of colours than it had been when he awoke. A shrill girlish voice cried out a name, and he remained unsure of whether it was his own. A splash of yellow hair and a rosy red splay of a dress tumbled towards him. All too fast. His stomach twitched, and a vile liquid filled his mouth, forcing the boy to cough, a hand snapping to his mouth.

An array of voices poured into his ears again, but all he could make out was the acidic burn in his throat and the unsettled grumbles of his stomach. A gloved hand cupped beneath his, hot tears catching on his long lashes as he wretched, slumping into a welcome embrace from the man he had been leaning into. Somehow he was looking up again, people he once knew so well forming a circle of absolute strangers before he suddenly found himself shrouded in nothing, nothing but warped darkness.

* * *

Five pairs of eyes glued to Sebastian's back as the butler thumbed his lip gently, tapping a finger on his hip. Silence bestowed the servants who sat accompanied by the dear Lady Elizabeth, gathered around a long mahogany table that stretched itself in the centre of the hall. The demon however remained standing, too much running through his mind when a timid voice questioned him.

"Sebastian," Finny addressed finally, full aware that he was about to ask what every other member at the table wanted to say. "What do we do?" The question was empty, and for each person, represented something different.

A chef. _What do I do if the young master doesn't remember me?_

A gardener. _Where will we go from here, if this is the only place I can be?_

A maid. _How do we know that he'll be okay?_

A fiancé. _If Ciel doesn't remember me, what will happen to us?_

A butler. _Do we allow him to forget all that haunted him?_

A demon. _Do I leave him if he can't fulfil the terms anymore?_

Sebastian threw a pondering look to the gloved left hand by his lip before he decided to turn around, folding his arms calmly. "In the young master's present state, it's quite clear that the kick to his head has proposed an issue in terms of his memory. However, whether he acknowledges it or not, he still needs us, and that means that we have to provide his guidance." A sigh let slip through his pale lips, the others still intently staring at him. "Excuse me, but I'll go see the young master alone. I fear he got too overwhelmed the last time."

There was a silent agreement between them and they all knew that that had been the case, and that Sebastian would be best suited to dealing with a Ciel in such a bedazzled state. Elizabeth whined, hiding her face in her hands. "I knew letting him ride that stallion wasn't smart! It's far too big for him! But he suited it so well!" the girl vented to the other servants, Meirin's hand touching her shoulder. The demon turned his attention to her, smiling inwardly. Indeed, his young master looked quite divine on such a horse.

"Lady Elizabeth, you have to understand, this was a mere accident. Had the young master removed his helmet upon dismount, perhaps things may not have turned out like this. You're not at fault," he assured her, turning to the stair well. No, it had been his fault completely, over estimating a horse's pride to his own nature.

Were his true young master conscious, would he discover such a blatant falter in the demon, no doubt Ciel would mock him for an eternity; a blissful eternity that would connect the master and butler by a much stronger bond than blood or contract.

Sebastian composed himself before knocking twice, an audible shuffle of sheets enough to grant the butler access. He slipped in the room, red-brown eyes scanning over the body of Ciel, who surprisingly was sitting up against the back of his bed, hugging his knees with his face hidden firmly against them. "Young master?" He blinked as Ciel flinched, slowly releasing himself from the huddle.

It became clear in a simple moment, the boy's cheeks wet with smeared tears, a single eye of dull amethyst on clear display across the room. Sebastian smirked wryly at the situation, closing the distance between him and the bed with a few strides. "Whatever is the matter, Ciel?" the demon sighed, coming to a halt to lean against a bed post. Tiny arms flew out, snatching up the butler's neck and linking around his shoulders. Ciel's frame raked with shaky sobs, kneeling up in a tangle of bed sheets to hold the man.

"T-They were..." the boy cried out, dragging his cheek against the black coat. "These people... they hurt me!" Ciel choked, his fingernails digging into the pale flesh of the butler's neck. Sebastian gawped at the boy, for he'd never seen his master so broken. Not even on that day had he been so distressed. "They were going to kill me!" The earl shouted out into the man's chest again. And then it was obvious what had troubled the poor boy.

Sebastian embraced him, gradually cradling the boy in his arms, sitting himself on the edge of the bed amongst bed sheets strewn all over. Dreams and memories so appalling haunted the child even after such a series of events? How cruel the world could be to one child.

"Young master, I know it hurts, but you need to remember these things." Sebastian pulled Ciel away from his chest, his thumb smearing away salty pearls. He interrupted as the boy opened his mouth to protest. "Please. Ciel, if you don't, I'm afraid you'll never return from this dark place you're at." The demon searched bi-coloured eyes for some sign of understanding, gripping the thin shoulders gently. Ciel nodded after a short silence, bumping against the sturdy chest before him.

They remained that way for a while, and gradually, the young Phantomhive's erratic breathing evened out, his heart calming from its desperate attempts to burst from the boy's chest. "Who are you?" he whispered into the silence of the room, peering up at the man uncertainly. Sebastian looked down on him, startled at the question, despite having heard it when Ciel had awoken before. A calm, forgiving smile replaced the faltering stare, his gloved hand gliding over the teal hair, ruffled and matted by the bandage.

"Sebastian Michaelis, just a butler, until the end." Ciel blinked, supposing it made sense if he was in fact the master of those people from before. But that name, it didn't sound right. There was clearly something more to this man that would make him so close to a boy like himself.

"A butler... And the others?" the boy pried, content to sit on Sebastian's lap and listen to things he once knew tediously explained again. The butler accompanying him just nodded, brushing messy locks of hair back into their place as he began telling the basics of the Phantomhive house to the master of it all.

* * *

The latch of the oak door gave out in a rehearsed click, the boy on the other side laying in his bed, exploring the information he had been told, painstakingly attempting to fit it all back into place in his head. Sebastian stared at the door, not removing his hand from the handle until a small hand tugged on his sleeve. He threw a burgundy gaze upon the blonde stood beside him, a little unsure how long she had been in his presence. "My Lady, is there anything I can help you with?" the demon enquired, turning from the door to meet her face on.

She only stared back, her thin brows pulled together in obvious unsettlement. "How is he?" she asked, avoiding the butler's first question. Sebastian closed his eyes, bringing a hand to rest over his heart, a mocking gesture to his kind.

"The young master is resting now, my Lady. I assure you that we will take care of him and aid him to a quick recovery." He paused, eyeing her carefully as she fiddles with ribbons and frills on her dress, obviously considering asking another question. "Perhaps you should prepare to return home, I'm sure your father must be expecting you home." Elizabeth looked insulted at first, but nodded despite it, knowing Sebastian spoke the truth. He always did.

Sebastian nodded, walking past her respectfully to fulfil his duties, and to get her away from the mansion. She had been no help, and it was strangely tempting to pin all his blames onto her. Usually, Ciel would ride the dapple grey horse that suited his being, usually Sebastian would be able to control that horse like a puppet as he did with the carriage horses, usually Ciel would tut when the black stallion tossed its head from the stable door and comment on its appalling behaviour. But for that one day, all those 'usually' things had been cast out. Ciel had smirked, bored of the same routine, he'd liked the way the stallion proposed a new challenge to him, and Elizabeth had been delighted for him to ride the beast. Sebastian however, had not been.

And now, Elizabeth was in a state of guilty regret, and Sebastian for once unable to think of a solution to the problems the memory loss of his master proposed. His young master, so stubborn.


	3. Abandoned

**Slow update. D; I'm sorry guys. I'll be honest, I'm doing this freelance. I haven't set out a plot. ;D**

**Forgive me~! :3 And enjoy**!

* * *

"We have a guest!" the maid called out into the hall, her voice lined with traces of panic. Sebastian turned from the base of the stairs, throwing a flash of red to the approaching pair. Besides wine coloured hair was platinum blonde, the Viscount dressed in pearly white clothing, a ruby broach accenting the lighter appearance. What troublesome timing, and for what reason has he decided to visit the Phantomhive estate in the first place? Sebastian pondered on this for a moment, balancing a silver tray on his palm.

"Oh! I hear that our dear earl Phantomhive has taken ill!" he cried melodramatically, waving a hand in front of his face. Viscount Druitt floated towards the butler, obviously expecting a tour straight to the boy. "It's dreadful, everyone's been talking about it, and so I decided to visit him!" Sebastian's face was grim and a gentle sigh eased from his lips, a gloved hand touching to his breast.

"The young master is in bed rest currently," he paused, eyeing the Viscount wearily. "Who shall I say has called in?" Obvious feign. He couldn't let this perfect mask slip. In reality, Sebastian Michaelis had never met the man. The blonde smiled dreamily, circling his hand above his head.

"Oh! How tardy my manners have gotten. Pardon me, I'm Viscount Druitt. I have heard such glorious things about your master, it's such a shame to be meeting him as he lays ill, no?" The demon painted a placid smile to his face, bowing his head courteously in a well rehearsed routine he had adapted in his new life.

"Of course, Viscount; I apologise, but my young master's memory has been slack. Please be careful with him," Sebastian remarked almost grudgingly, and the blonde abided with a slight and hearty chuckle, amethyst eyes sweeping over the decorations spotted around the hall. The butler passed the tray of cups and plates to Meirin, exchanging a look of milk understanding before he guided the blonde to Ciel, trotting steadily up the stairs.

A light rap on the door encouraged a gentle grunt from within, and Sebastian cracked open the door, allowing view of the male behind him. The boy stared blankly at them both, half expecting to be told something rather morbidly obscene. "Excuse me, young master. Viscount Druitt has arrived to visit you." Ciel's patch had been again placed over the contract after his session of information from Sebastian, but it was clearly bothering him in terms of comfort.

"Oh!" Druitt began, rather surprised that the legendary Phantomhive head was such a small boy. "My dear, what a state you've been subjected to," he commented, dusting his hand as though shooing the butler that has accompanied him. At this gesture, Sebastian frowned, excusing himself none the less despite how unwilling he was to leave his young master alone with such a crook. He threw a last weary gaze to the baffled boy on the bed.

"Uh..." Ciel started, crawling out from beneath the twisted sheets, perching himself on the edge of the bed and peering up at the new face in his presence. "Viscount... Druitt, right?" The boy looked an absolute picture where he sat, his legs bare, the night shirt hitching around thin hips. The Viscount smiled, running an appreciative gaze across the girlish body before bending forward, meeting eye level with the Phantomhive.

"My, my, you do look familiar, but I'm sure we've never met..." He stepped back, pressing his fingertips expressively to his forehead. Ciel's brows pulled together, that familiar recognition coursing through the darkness in his mind yet again. The Viscount blinked, the boy suddenly pressed to his chest, holding the blonde's face between his hands. He glanced behind Ciel, the bed sheets spilling from the bed and neatly tangling around his ankles, the earl tiptoeing to try and secure a closer distance.

"You're..."

"Young earl...?" Druitt looked at the face more intently, and that frail, feminine figure. "You're like that dear robin, you know?" The Viscount chimed, pushing Ciel's hair away from his face.

"Robin?" the boy muttered, only half a question, sounding more like an echo of nostalgia.

"Come to think of it, that butler too did seem very familiar." He paused; pulling Ciel's hair up into tiny bunches, just trying to picture it again. There was no mistake, and the way one eye had been shielded. Druitt pouted, lifting the patch to reveal that amethyst, bi-coloured eye he had discovered upon attempt to sell the child. All suspicions ran clear of the Viscount, his hand running down a pale cheek. What a perfect find. "My, my, earl Phantomhive, if it isn't my little robin?"

* * *

Sebastian clicked the release on his silver pocket watch, following the minute hand as it shuddered gently towards the twelve. Something close to half an hour they had been alone in his master's room, and he was by far overdue a check on. He replaced the watch in his jacket, scooping up a silver tray harboured with a teapot and matching cups. It was a loss to the demon as to why the Viscount of all people would be willing to pay the mysterious earl Phantomhive a visit, and during such a chaotic time as it already was.

"Aah! Sebastian!" The butler threw his gaze down the hallway to the source of the scream, finding a young maid, surrounded by clean bandages and spilt water. He found himself grinding his teeth, hardly able to deal with his young master let alone all the other problematic house members.

Sebastian marched towards the woman, gripping the edge of the tray tighter. "Meirin, please, clean this..." Muddy ruby eyes met the sight that had the maid in absolute disarray, and for a painful moment, Sebastian met her there. He nudged the tea into her grasp, hardly waiting for her to take hold of the load before throwing the door open to better view the disaster. The young master's bedroom, an organised place, clean, neat, always kept tidy and fresh by the very butler that was staring into it at that moment, only to find the carpet decorated with spills of crimson, the wallpaper telling the story of the struggle.

A young boy's bedroom had transformed masterfully into a scene of bloody murder. And somehow, Sebastian had been completely unaware of the danger Ciel had been in, which within the gory room, was Sebastian's biggest worry. "Sebastian, what happened to the young master?" Meirin muttered at the door, careful not the step on the small puddle of blood there. "Is he dead?" The effort it had taken to ask the question was audible in her voice, and the raw anger it had bled from Sebastian was visible.

He clenched his fists, walking towards the bed, tracing his fingertips over the nail marks left behind on the wooden post. Even though he had felt nothing when his dearest soul had been attacked and endangered, the contract remained unbroken, and that in itself was reassurance that Ciel was surely still alive. Honestly, he knew the visit of the Viscount could do no more than cause problems one way or another, but for it to have elevated to such an extent that the Phantomhive had been kidnapped. Yet again. "Let us not be morbid, this is Ciel Phantomhive you're talking about," he announced to the maid, smiling calmly.

* * *

"_Ciel, come climb into bed with us." A young female beckoned him; arms open as she sat up in the bed. He couldn't say he was sure who they were, but as he clambered his tiny body over the sheets and slid between them, suddenly things felt better. "Darling, we love you." As he craned his neck to look up at those faces so dreadfully familiar, he found himself standing, fire taunting every corner of the room with licking, rolling orange. _

"_Ciel!" There was a dreadful cry from the male, and he was drawn to it, running through the many doors until he found them. Skin twisted like a rotted rose, flames dancing on their figures as though it were the only thing able the clothe them. He screamed out for help, buckling to his knees and shouting for anyone that would come. _

"_Sebastian... Sebastian?!" he bawled, raking his nails from his scalp to his arms. He embraced himself, dragging his head along the floor of the burning room. "Sebastian!" And yet, no one came to him. No voices were reaching above the towering walls of the fire, sparks lapping up his misery. The wood groaned above his head, and he looked up again, the fire morphing into the shape of a young man, platinum hair cascading down to his mid-back. _

_Ciel was thrown back to the bed, a dart the sharpest object the Viscount could find at hand. He screamed as the pointed metal thrust into his side, but the shrill sound was silenced by an unforgiving hand clamping around his mouth. The blonde grabbed for another object, leaving the dart forgotten in flesh as he fished for the next best thing. A letter opener fell into his grasp, and with a gentle chuckle it was jutting towards him._

The young Phantomhive head was dropped into a harsh awakening, his shoulders slamming back against something hard and cold as he was pinned back down, his wrists seized as he went to free himself, crying out absolute nonsense. Insanity was only a breath away, for this beautiful person. His entire body sang with pain as he finally came to fully awaken, cruel laughter numbing his senses.

* * *

"Sebastian?" the maid called, the cups on the tray the butler handed her making a loud fuss as she ran. "Are you going to be okay going alone?" She was the last to join the servants gathered by the entrance, each and every one of them trying to convince one being not to be so foolish, even if it was Sebastian, they worried. Bard took the tray from her, rubbing the back of his head as he did.

"Even if we don't agree, he'll go anyway, right?"

The gardener fiddled with his straw hat, picking at a loose end as he eyed the butler. He was completely unarmed, just what was he intending to do in order to help the young master? And where would he go? Sebastian was also asking himself these questions, knowing only two things for sure; that Ciel was alive, and that the contract was on the very verge of being broken.


	4. Struggling

**OMG AN UPDATE. *Shot* Okay, I know I was meant to do this... often. And I obviously... haven't. But I've had a lot to do~ D; I'm sorry. To make it up to you, during half term I'll upload a nice FAT chapter. C: **

**This chapter. Is the M chapter. :I Rape. Yaoi. And... probably violence. 3**

* * *

Pinned, restrained, vulnerable. Confusion swelled inside his head as his struggling ceased, his body complaining of aches and pain, blood dried and clotting on his pale skin and night shirt. The hands that clamped around his wrists and ankles felt grubby, hot and sweaty, but the thought was short lived. Ciel blinked furiously, clearing away the blur that smeared the details of everything around him.

Platinum blonde illuminated into his view, followed by tones of various purples, blues and reds, accented by gold and silver. Feathers dribbled into sight, sprouting out from the sides of an elegant mask that hung over the Viscount's face. Ciel stared for a moment through rising tears, throwing a quick glance to each of the people around him. Each wore a unique mask, and each mask was splendid. Splendid enough to distract cruel intention.

A gruff voice boomed out over Ciel's fuss, "Marvellous! You did well Druitt. And to think that he slipped away from us before, he's a mere child!" The older man placed a hand to his stomach as he rippled with laughter, smacking the Viscount's shoulder heartily. Ciel ran his eyes over the pair that remained a fair distance from him, passing a look to the crimson splatters like embroidery on the Viscount's white jacket. Why was he covered in blood? Who's blood?

A finger probed his side, slipping into the sticky wound and experimentally wiggling there. A heart crushing scream tore through his throat, ploughing all his energy into tugging his limbs from dirty grasps. Pain blinded him as the finger ventured deeper, and Ciel could do more than to throw his head back and cry.

"How lively!" a younger man beamed, dragging his finger from the cut in the earl's side, bringing a bloody finger to his lips. "Druitt, you truly do get us the best of finds. I'm jealous," the masked being played, licking the red substance slowly, enjoying the tang in his mouth. "You took a lot of fun out of it though; you spoiled his perfect little body already." He pouted, leaning down to place an elbow on the edge of the altar Ciel's young body was raised upon. He raked his now clean fingers through his chocolate brown hair, dishevelling the strands as he went.

"How much do you think he's worth?" the older man blurted, striding to a place between the four that had been securing the earl. The Viscount followed his steps, standing opposite the younger male that peered down on the Phantomhive. The brunette smirked, running his fingers intentionally over the more sensitive areas, delving the digits into any wounds on the trail.

"The kid was going for over five thousand as a simple young lady. As the Phantomhive head, a male child, think how much more he's worth," he chimed, completely untouched by the whimpers and choked sobs of the child beneath his touch. The Viscount was a little put off by the sadist, watching as he forced his little finger into the dart puncture.

"Can we really sell off second hand goods though?" Druitt considered, trying his hardest not to look at Ciel's face as he let loose another wave of screams. The more aged male shrugged the question off, patting the Viscount again as he smiled.

"Who do you think really cares how battered the child is now? It's Ciel Phantomhive; everyone was out for this one years back! Don't tell me you want him for yourself?" The question was mocking, and with it came an onset of obnoxious laughter, followed by more shoulder slapping. Druitt smirked carefully, cringing away from the laughter smothered with alcohol.

"Philip, if that was my intention, why would I bring him here? It's a bit of a personal grudge too," Druitt remarked, watching the younger man opposite him force his finger into the small wound. What a vile creature. Philip nodded gently, the grey hair atop his head bobbing slightly with the motion.

"A grudge with a toy company? Well, aren't you a big boy?" The brunette couldn't care to take his eyes from the spilled blood running into Ciel's naval, laying on thick sarcasm when he spoke. When the earl had stopped screaming he gave a little pout, pulling his finger from the once tiny puncture, delving the digit into his mouth. It was never as fun when he wasn't getting a response. Ignoring the obvious glare from the Viscount he smiled towards Philip, knowing that although he was the oldest amongst the trio, he was far from being the wisest. "Phil, I'm bored of this," he whined, jabbing a thumb to the kid lying between them all.

The brunette was young, and no doubt foolish in his antics. Since he had joined their 'activities' he had been causing trouble, and the Viscount hadn't warmed to him a great deal in the few months. Casey himself wasn't exactly fond of the blonde, and Philip, well he put up with him.

Casey idly leant against one of the members holding Ciel's limbs, finding the four to be no more than what he considered rats; lacking enough power to be much more than the little runner, doing all the tasks in the shadows that the three men gathered there didn't care for. He watched Ciel's chest as it dramatically rose and fell, his eyes unfocused and his body lax.

"What's with the head bandage?" he noted dryly, finally dragging his masked eyes towards the Viscount. Said man simply sighed, pulling his hair back from over his face, pulling in with the gesture a part of his melodramatic nature.

"A head injury." Casey raised a brow; way to state the obvious. "The impact made our dear little robin lose his memory." The blonde followed the length of a feather as he craned over Ciel's side, reaching out to touch the teal coloured hair around the bandaged patch of skin.

Philip laughed out again. "How convenient!"

Casey smiled malevolently. "Quite so."

* * *

A searing heat danced through the demon's chest, his brisk strides falling to a stop upon the cobbled road. His hand subconsciously came to clutch his black coat as if it would relieve the sensation somewhat. Sebastian muttered something incoherent, snatching his glove from his hand to look at the contract embedded there. It was still there, but something about it looked wrong, and it took a painful moment for him to see that a black diamond circling the star looked somehow chipped.

A sense of dread ran thick through his veins, falling straight to the pit of his stomach, a dread that Sebastian was relatively new to. And that worried him more than it ever could. "Young Master," he muttered silkily, averting his eyes to the moon that, by which point, was taunting him over head. Time was running slim, and it was incredibly aggravating to have such a small connection leading him to his soul. "Young Master, call for me," he begged again for what felt like the hundredth time since the boy had gone missing.

That prideful, stupid beast. If that black stallion had been tamer, had understood its place then none of this would have happened. He would surely go and slaughter the horse when Ciel was safe again. Ciel, his Ciel. Sebastian's face tightened with concentration as he tried to visualise the path that gentle tug was leading him around.

Laboured speech erupted from a near pub, and the demon threw a dark glance to the pair of men that stumbled out. "You hear?! That... that, uh, you know. They sent me news of a new one."

"The new kid? Yeah, I heard! But you know, they said it was a boy. That Druitt, thinking I'm into that," the second man droned, sliding up against a lamppost as though it were the only thing remotely sanitary. Not that the man himself seemed incredibly clean. Sebastian's thin lips pulled up at the edges, composed, flawless, he marched towards the duo of drunks, the flame inside the lamp blowing out as the atmosphere became crushing.

"Gentlemen," he greeted, eyes flashing a dangerous crimson in the night.

* * *

Casey was grinning from ear to ear as he threw himself up onto the side of the altar, knife in hand. He hovered himself over Ciel's legs, stretching across the small body to tug the layers of bandage from his head. The Phantomhive beneath him was breathing haggardly and whimpered when the cotton was removed from his injury.

"Casey, he's for selling," the Viscount spat beside him. Philip didn't seem at all bothered by the young man's intentions, and merely sat back in a chair, swigging wine as though it were water.

The brown haired man shrugged, parting the boy's legs and holding them in place with his knees. "I'm trying him out," Casey retorted bluntly, his fingers swiftly unbuttoning Ciel's night shirt. "I wouldn't complain if you wanted to, _Viscount_." He shot a quick glance to the blonde, smirking uncontrollably at the look he was given back. It was always obvious that they weren't going to get along, but Casey merely saw that Druitt was jealous, and perhaps from time to time a little annoyed to have his finds constantly spoiled.

Ciel stared up at the ceiling, half lidded eyes making out the shape of a chandelier. He was so tired, and sleep nudged at the back of his mind. His long lashes fluttered in a battle to remain conscious, his mind screaming out danger. Half awake he felt a hand run up his bare chest, his breath shuddering at the notion. The hand continued up to his neck, two fingers dipping into his mouth, plunging in and out until it aroused some saliva to wet the digits.

Casey prodded at Ciel's entrance, and in reply he earned a few ruffled grunts from his toy, not to mention the few warnings from the Viscount which fell ignored. He teased the Phantomhive experimentally, until he laughed, forcing his fingers in. The latter's back arched, his small hands quickly caught in their attempt to take a hold of Casey's wrist. The brunette licked his lips, working himself into a rhythm that quickly got faster and more brutal.

"Sto-!" Ciel's words were drowned as Casey leant over, pressing his lips aggressively on the boy's, his tongue occupying the other's until Ciel gagged. His thin legs squeezed feebly onto his assailant's sides which conjured a rumbling chuckle into Ciel's mouth. Casey forced a third finger in, obviously uncaring if either of them gained any pleasure from it. He merely loved to torture.

The Viscount watched the disgusting sight until he could take no more, and he turned from it, pulling his hair from his face with a sigh. Casey truly was such a crude bastard, and that above everything else ticked the blonde off. He couldn't restrain himself, and had no intention to at any point. The sound of Ciel's muffled cries were pitiful, but Druitt was past the stage of being apologetic. He heard Casey chortle clearly, and assumed he had decided to let the boy breath; that or he had found something better to amuse himself with. He turned, and regretted it quickly.

The brunette positioned himself, Ciel's legs at his shoulder, and in one merciless jerk he thrust inside of the boy. Druitt screwed his face at the site, and quickly knew why Ciel's mouth had been freed. The lion wanted to hear to cry of the lamb. He thrust again, allowing no time for his victim to adjust to the painful feeling. Tears came anew to Ciel again and quickly made work on making his cheeks wet. "_Stop it!"_ Ciel screamed with his throat raw with anguish.

Casey clamped his hand around the young earl's neck, thrusting still into the young frame beneath him. He watched, amused as Ciel choked, gasping for air that did not reach his lungs. The alarms in his head rang, his entire being felt heavy like lead. And then his eyes closed, and his body sagged.


	5. Murderous

**Baww~ I'm really tired after typing this. And I typed it instead of doing coursework. Again. BAWW. ; A ;**

**Anyway, second chapter update in a long time. fAnd I'm no entirely happy with this, but I was on a bit of a roll. So. Yeah. D;**

**Sorry for the short chapter.. again. Enjoy? 8D**

**Also. I SWEAR I'll get to the SebbyCiel bits soon. 3**

* * *

Cold earthen ruby eyes fleeted across the area. It seemed undeniably predictable of the English crooks to find some old abandoned building and set up there, and even though it was such a criminal craze, they were never found. That, or the Scotland Yard just never looked for them, and as a possibility, well it was high chance.

Sebastian bit on the fingertip of his glove, tugging it from his hand. He had no need for it, at least not until his master was safe. He stared at the mark, the chip between the forbidden diamonds looking to be a bit wider, but the demon wondered if that was paranoia. Swiftly, smoothly he marched towards the dump of a building, kicking the door inwards keenly. It was old wood and broke easily under the impact, the splintered planks pointing him inside.

He stopped in the entrance, closing his eyes. The way he tried to track his master was like the way a wolf tracks its prey, a trail of senses leading the predator, and yet it was much more now like a wolf trying to track a butterfly. Then came what he needed. Laughter echoed softly into the dusted hall, the sound grotesque in every meaning of the word. The demon opened his eyes, a satisfied smile crawling onto his thin lips.

His shoes lightly clipped the aged and broken marble tiles beneath him, the dust more disturbed where he trod than in the broader area of the old house. Sebastian ran a finger across a toppled chair, but paid no mind to the grot it left behind. The place itself hadn't been ventured by him before, but it held a striking resemblance to a place he had been before. And a young, droll voice sang in his memory. "Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away, silver and gold will be stolen away, my fair Lady." Ciel wasn't quite silver and gold, but Drocell had been right to compare the Phantomhive to such precious goods that humans want no more than to steal.

Sebastian trod confidently down the steps that spiralled to a lower level, an orange glow passing over his perfect frame as he descended. Idly he glanced at the mark on his hand again, feeling unsettled despite himself. There was a problem, one he had never encountered in all of time of creating a contract with a human being, and he had only an inkling of how to solve it.

With each flaming torch he passed on the wall the flickering ceased, the darkness following him down, silently erasing the scenery behind him. He concentrated on the laughter, recognising some lingering youth in the male tones. It was quite clearly not the Viscount, which was Sebastian's expectation of it, which lead to the question; what other mutts would he have to eliminate? Really, he'd rather avoid shedding blood before his young master, especially in the state that he was in.

Then it hit him, the heavy weight of reality a crushing boulder upon his back. He couldn't hear Ciel at all. Sebastian quickened his pace, skipping steps as he hurried down, trotting up to a set of doors that loomed in wait of the demon. He flung them open in a state of panic, and stared into the underground hall. Garnet eyes shot towards the centre of the room, four cloaked men turning to Sebastian's disturbance, and another three joining their actions. He was quick to notice that the entire group of males harboured masks upon their faces, and that as he had suspected, the Viscount was indeed there.

And between two black cloaks he saw teal hair.

"Blazing Hell!" Philip shouted out at the intruder, taking a cautious step back as he did so. "What are you bloody doing in here?" his words more demanding than they were quizzical. Sebastian ignored him, striding towards them all, his face contorted with resentment. His eyes swam red, flickering between the three men that raised brows towards him.

"You," the demon barked venomously, outstretching a hand in the direction of the beings that crowded the altar, "will not even live to regret this day." He stopped, still a ways way from the stone that held his young master. "Release him!" Sebastian bellowed, his fingertips twisting slightly in the air, pointed towards the four rats that obviously held no power. One by one they fell to the floor, random limbs wrung like rags in a swift motion.

Philip stared at the butler, taking another retreating step, his foot bumping against the white boot of the Viscount who also pinned his eyes upon the being that had interrupted. The being he knew and a being who was a very clear threat. "The butler?" Druitt muttered in raw disbelief.

Sebastian's gaze fell upon the blonde momentarily, before sliding back to the younger one at the side of the stone altar. He watched Casey with great intent, slight curiosity rising up in the pit of his stomach. The brunette had seemed to forget about the ruthless idiot who had bombarded their gathering, simply smiling at those who thrashed at his feet. "Butler?" Casey echoed, turning his gaze to Sebastian once more. But the demon's eyes had turned elsewhere.

Upon the granite lay his dear young master, the subject of his loyalty, the one who had placed the collar firm around his neck. He stepped forward, gradually picking up the details of Ciel's state as he did so. Sebastian ground his teeth, resuming his place at the Phantomhive's side. Ciel made no comment on him being late, he didn't dryly insult his captors, and he didn't even make an attempt to move. Sebastian had to look twice to see if his chest even rose at all, and let the air escape his lips quietly when he saw the shallow movement.

"Usually," the demon drawled casually, brushing Ciel's pale and bruised cheek softly against his fingertips. "I would have to have an order to kill you all," he looked up, eyes flaming to crimson. "But the circumstances are different this time around."

Casey's smile left his face, the Viscount simply stared in frozen horror, and Philip began begging for his life. Pathetic, Sebastian thought bitterly, striding around the stone and cupping his palm around a candle. The flame spun into life, rising up like a phoenix in a graceless tower. "I'll make sure to visit you in Hell."

* * *

"Sebastian!" The shout of the gardener attracted the waiting eyes of the remaining Phantomhive servants, scrambling up from the entrance steps in the late evening to greet the butler again. Until they saw who he carried. They stared in mutual horror at his condition, not a single one among them sure of what to ask first. Sebastian had a grim look about him, and he supported Ciel's head against his neck, careful not to be touching his worse wounds as he cradled him.

"Open the door," Sebastian commanded bluntly. Once inside and the door was shut safely behind him he grew urgent and serious again. "Finny, a water basin and some cloth, Meirin find the bandages, Bard, soup or something that we can feed him easily." They all nodded, running off to their assigned tasks, and Sebastian was sure for once that they could do it. "Tanaka, help me with Ciel." The older butler nodded, walking behind the marvel that took care of everything flawlessly, no matter what.

The way Sebastian had addressed their young master as 'Ciel' was a slight surprise, but the old man shrugged it off quickly, more concerned about being a help than to notice any slip ups the other butler might make. They hurried up the stairs, Sebastian heading straight for Ciel's room, but Tanaka caught on early enough down the hallway. "Pardon me, but the young master's bed room still isn't quite ready for use," Tanaka intervened quickly, still able to keep his manners about him in such a situation. Sebastian muttered a curse under his breath, wheeling back a little to a guest room.

Carefully and slowly he slid Ciel out of his arms, the boy like a ragdoll as he sagged on the bed. Finny scuttled in close behind them, setting the basin down by the bed and stepping back. He wasn't sure what to do, knowing his strength all too dangerous to the young master's condition, so he just watched, waiting to be told to fetch something and be useful. Sebastian unbuttoned the night shirt, a fleeting thought of how only half as many of the buttons were done up as he had done when he last dressed Ciel. Then the three of them noticed it.

Ciel's neck was shadowed with bruises, a dominating one wrapping like a snake around his pale skin. Sebastian traced his fingers over the mark, following it from one side to the next, bubbling fury dwelling inside of him. He snatched the cloth from the basin, wringing it as he had with limbs earlier that night. He dabbed gentle at Ciel's head, his face, neck, chest, stomach. Then another lurking bruise came into acknowledgement. Upon his frail legs Ciel bore bruises that curved around his thighs in odd tinges of purple and blue.

Sebastian understood the marks on his wrists and ankles, but to find such vile shades in such random places was disturbing at best. Tanaka had noticed it also, but remained at the foot of the bed, a pitiful gaze upon his master. The blonde gardener peered around Sebastian's shoulder, biting his lip at the many marks that extended over the entire length of Ciel's young body. It was cruel; he must have suffered so much, been humiliated to such an extent...

The demon wiped the cloth carefully, before he encountered something more enraging than the blood upon Ciel's body. It became clear in an instant what had happened to make the bruises on his legs, and it became clearer that Sebastian hasn't made those men suffer enough for what they had done. "They raped him," Sebastian muttered, clenching the cloth so that it bled water droplets into Ciel's naval. Finny grunted, his eyes tearing at the words. And he thought he knew what pain was... Ciel knew far more what it was to suffer at the hands of someone else's happiness.


	6. Pleading

**HAHA~ over 10,000 words in MSWord. 8D Man this is awesome. Longest story I've ever actually stuck to.**

**Okay. That last chapter. It was covered in typos. And I apologise, because this chapter probably is too. xD**

**Anyway, be grateful, I spent my entire Sunday writing this instead of coursework. D: AGAIN. **

**ALSO~ I want to say a MASSIVE thanks to all my reviewers. ; u ; I was so happy to read all those reviews this morning. It made me feel so good. Many thannnks. C: Enjoy~**

* * *

"Yes, my deepest apologies, Lady Elizabeth." A gentle clatter of phone on receiver ended the long and hard battle Sebastian had had on the phone to a hysterical fiancé. It had taken him close to an hour to convince her not to visit for the time being, and frankly, Sebastian was tired. He came to stand languidly from where he had assumed to lean against the table, tucking a silky black bang behind his ear. He was so tired.

Something short of a week had passed since Ciel's kidnapping, and yet the boy still had hardly stirred from his slumber. Once or twice the boy had looked so peaceful that Sebastian had thought him dead when he entered, and it had frightened him gravely. The mansion was calm, and every servant fulfilled their tasks perfectly. Bard didn't burn a single meal, Meirin didn't crack a single cup, and Finny hadn't killed a single plant. Tanaka went about his normal duties in the background, and Sebastian focussed every second on his young master.

Sebastian rapped quietly on the door to Ciel's bedroom, having transferred him there the day before when it had been restored, and of course there was no reply. His hand hovered on the brass handle before he decided to enter. Ciel looked smaller than he ever had, his lashes kissing his cheeks that were gradually healing of the lighter marks. He slipped inside, closing the door behind him out of habit before he made his way towards his master's side.

The demon stared at his contractor, setting himself down on the edge of the bed, carefully as not to disturb Ciel. It wasn't as if he would wake up anyway. His gloved hand glided across the pallid skin of the boy's cheek, tracing a thumb over his eyelid. He had served a long contract with this boy, and it was probably the most enjoyable contract he had been faced with. But a thought was clawing at the surface of his mind, a thought he knew it was wise to ignore.

Why was he so scared of losing Ciel?

A weary sigh escaped his lips as he leant down, touching his forehead to the young Phantomhive beneath him. The contract terms could not be met if Ciel had nothing he wanted to avenge, let alone having the drive to do so. And yet, even as he knew this, he had stayed like the loyal dog he was, picking up the pieces and cleaning up the mess at the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel's breath dusted against Sebastian's face, and even after so long is had the sweet, familiar tang that came of consuming too many treats. It wasn't something Sebastian had really thought of before, and sugar wasn't exactly something he was fond of, but the way it hung over Ciel, preserving his childish innocence, he found it cute so to say. He missed Ciel, and he was coming to terms with the idea gradually.

The phone out in the hall gave out in a chorus of obnoxious ringing, snapping Sebastian back to the hateful reality he was trapped in. He sighed again, sitting up and passing a sorry look over Ciel's body. "Young master, please rest well," he whispered as he left, assuming that the caller would be Elizabeth. She was conjuring reasons left right and centre why she should visit, and every time she found one, Sebastian would have to hear it and counter it. He stared grimly at the phone he had spent the last hour on, loosening his tie before he raised it to his ear.

* * *

_Again and again he watched the scenes unfold before him. He watched as he thrashed under the hands of beautifully ugly people, and again when he was only a few years older, the same thing repeat in grotesque similarity. Ciel stood silent, staring as he screamed out in absolute agony, the screams of his younger and former self melting together in the darkness. _

_He closed his eyes, curling into a shaking heap on the shadowed ground. How long would he have to watch? How long would he have to see just how filthy he was? A silken voice like honey came to his ears, and he looked up hopefully, only to be disappointed. The familiar voice was not matched to anything around him._

_Ciel stared at another scene, a new one he hadn't yet been showed. It looked calm enough, and although battered horrifically, his younger self crawled towards a being shrouded in darkness and black feathers falling like a curtain around it. Gradually he uncurled himself to watch in the same bewilderment of a child at a circus._

_That familiar voice chimed out again, not quite fulfilling words, but making sound none the less. Although every word came out like static noise, it was a voice, one he knew and trusted. One he had known for far longer than he could remember. "Sebastian?" Ciel muttered to himself, dragging himself to his feet. He continued to stare at the scene, staring at himself so desperately shouting. He flinched away as a pale hand reached out, and his younger self screamed._

_A pentagon star entrapped in two circles embedded into his eyes, and with it a shade of amethyst that flipped Ciel's stomach. The ground beneath him gave out, and a dreaded sense of falling overcame him. _

Ciel awoke with a choked gasp, throwing himself upright and immediately regretting it. His body complained of the movement, but he tried to ignore it, cold sweat sucking his night shirt against his skin. He felt sick, so sick, and his head swam with lingering memories of the nightmare he had been living in for the past days. The sheets were sent in the air in ripples of red and white, thrown viciously back by the boy who had been beneath them.

He sprinted for the bathroom, his ankle like rubber as it folded out, slamming him into the wall. He stood there for a second in an attempt to catch his racing breath. The feeling of sick began to subside, and Ciel let hot tears run down his face, sliding to the ground slowly. Fear ran thick through his clouded mind, but as to why he was unsure. Which scared him more.

"I can't do this!" he screamed, clutching his hair at the roots. He hissed when the wound there stung, letting his hands clutch his shoulders instead. The Phantomhive rocked himself steadily, his entire body sending wave after wave of pain through his tenuous frame. But there was no pain greater than in his mind, mentality eating away at itself, memories etching themselves painstakingly back into their hollows.

* * *

Sebastian stared down the hall at the fuss, the child on the end of the phone still ranting and raving outrage at the butler. He ignored her shrill voice, taking the phone away from his ear, covering the mouth piece. For a moment he wondered if Meirin had tripped over the basin, or Finny had broken something, but he hadn't seen any of the servants go towards his room.

"Lady Elizabeth, please pardon my rudeness, but something urgent came up. Dearest apologies." The demon didn't wait for a reply before he placed the phone on the receiver again, rubbing his temples. She was so persistent... 'no' was never an answer she would take, completely disregarding any circumstance.

He moved down the hall, cautiously stopped outside of his master's room. "Young master?" Sebastian called after routinely knocking. He cracked the door open, looking towards the bed, but to his dismay, no Ciel was in it. In a moment of pure panic Sebastian hurtled himself into the room, but was stopped in his tracks when a coughed sob sounded from the corner. He turned his head to the sound, and relief washed over him like a welcome summer wave, but the tide of calm quickly retreated when he saw Ciel's face.

Ciel was pale, stunningly so, and his eyes were glassed over with tears that had left his cheeks drowning. Sebastian stepped towards him, surprised when the boy pressed his back against the wall, shying away from the butler. "Young master?" he repeated, softening his tone carefully. "Why are you out of bed?" He was beyond glad that Ciel was awake, but it was concerning that he was so distressed.

Ciel ignored him as if he never even heard him, gasping for breath. It hurt his windpipe, and he remembered why, but he couldn't calm down enough to fix his breathing. The man before him waited patiently, but the earl didn't reply and didn't calm down. "My, my," Sebastian breathed, ignoring Ciel's attempts to retreat as he closed the distance between them, crouching down. A sapphire eye frantically looked at him, but the demon closed his eyes, enclosing the boy in his arms.

The boy in his arms stilled, and he slowly caught up with his breathing, welcoming the warmth around him. He nuzzled against the coated chest, letting his muscles loosen in time. Sebastian said nothing, he merely held Ciel. A part of him knew that the embrace was more of his need to be near to the boy again, but he comforted himself that it was to calm his master down. A mere duty of a butler.

"Sebastian," came an uneven whisper into his chest. Said man drew back from the hold slowly, just enough to look down at his young master again. "Let me see your hand," he commanded gently, obviously unsure of himself as he came to look up at Sebastian. He had to confirm it, had to know if his mind was going haywire. Sebastian stared at him for a moment longer than comprehension, but nodded.

He bit down on his glove, the white cotton deflating with the loss of a structure. Ciel watched carefully, his eyes glued. He hoped it wasn't true, he hoped that the mark of his own demise wasn't pinned upon this man before him, pinned upon the man he trusted most. But a part of him wanted to see the pattern there, to be assured that he hadn't lost himself. Black lines crept into view; gradually working into the very design Ciel had been both dreading and praying for.

A shaking hand reached out to the mark and Sebastian watched him, composed. He looked like a child, reaching out to touch a mirror for the first time. A demon? The whole time he'd been trusting a demon the most? Ciel soaked it up before he even thought to continue. "My eye, it's like this too isn't it?" he asked, unsure what he'd do if the answer that followed was 'yes'.

Sebastian sighed, lacing his fingers through Ciel's, holding his hand between them. "It is, young master." Of all the memories to have returned first, why did it have to be the most vague and most confusing? Ciel gripped the marked hand, his head dropping against Sebastian's chest. He'd made a contract with a demon. From his memories, it seemed appropriate, anything that he could use to put an end to his suffering, unintentionally ending the suffering of the other children also. But what were Sebastian's terms? What price was it to have a demon under servitude... and for how long would he even have Sebastian posing as a butler?

His thoughts were interrupted when Sebastian stroked his cheeks, wiping away the wet that subsided there. "Do you remember, Ciel? When I said that you need to remember the things that hurt you?" A nodded response. "You must," Sebastian urged, dragging the boy against his chest again, propping his chin to the opposite side of the head injury. "You must remember absolutely everything from before."

Ciel stared blindly into the black clothing, nodding slowly in a mutual understanding. He knew from the moment that he saw the mark that he had to remember everything, every tiny detail that was kicked from his mind. His arms slunk around Sebastian's back, and for the first time in a long time he felt secure. Ironic that the best comfort he could find was in a demon's hold.


	7. Author Note

**This is not a chapter in the story. Even so, spoilers ensue as I explain myself and my inability to update at this time.**

**

* * *

**

Basically, a lot of you know that I haven't updated this story in a very long time; this is for a few reasons. First of all, I lost my drive (spoilers here) upon the release of Kuroshitsuji season two in which Ciel has lost his memory. If you check the release time of my chapters, I actually had this idea running before the reveal in season two.  
Why has this made me lose my drive? BECAUSE I NOW FEEL UNORIGINAL.  
I don't want people reading my story thinking it's relevant to season two, because not only was it set before then, it was written before it all too. ;A; Honestly, you have no idea how much it has been bugging me. I feel seriously unoriginal with this idea in play.

I suppose if I can put all this aside and continue my story, I will, as I now have time to do so. Please let me know if you wish for this story to continue in a review or message, but until then I suppose it's a little discontinued. Sorry for the lag of updates, and the late explanation as to why that is. SO PETTY TOO. Sorry guys, hopefully I get some messages to continue or start over another story. :c LOVE YOU GUYS~! Hope to hear from you soon with your views.


End file.
